I've Lost Myself
by EvenAngelsFallzj
Summary: Jessica Stanley is party girl,popular, and the girl who can have any guy she wants. But everything changes when she meet Edward Cullen a guy with a dark side and a cool side, who seems that he knows more than her friends. AU/NC-17 rating! Changed summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first twilight story, and English is not my first language either.I am terrible sorry, if my English is not good enough. If you're a Bella fan don't read this. I could love to see some reviews. Thanks for reading. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. SM owns everything. 

**Pairings:** Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley  
**Title:** I've Lost Myself**  
Warning about the story:** Drugs, alcohol, adult themes (not lemons, short limes), and language. 

**~ 1 ~**

This was a big move for the family Cullen. They were going to start a new life in a new place. Esme was excited about the new house; she did all the decorations for the new household. But not all the Cullen's were excited to live in a new state. Edward was the one, who think that moving to new place was danger to the family. He always put family first, and he loves his family, and didn't want to leave them.

"Edward Cullen, hurry up!" Alice screamed from the living room, Edward just mumbled. "I heard that!"

_Vampires_… Edward thought, and just chuckled. He hated the good hearing. But he knew, that if wasn't for Carlisle he wouldn't be alive. But sometimes he misses his human life; he wished to be a human again. Edward went downstairs, all the family was in the living room waiting for him. It was the beginning new start.

Edward loves and like the way his family was, he couldn't ask for anything else. But sometimes, he was jealous of his brothers even of his adoptive dad, everyone had their mate, he felt alone, he wished he could find his true mate.

Edward smiled, as he watched his family leaving the living room. He sighed heavily; he wasn't able to go outside. Edward turned around, when he felt a hand in his shoulder. His pixie sister was standing next to him; she smiled at him, showing her white teeth.

"Everything is going too alright, I saw it." Alice told him, "It going to fun in Forks, it's the great place for us. We have been in Alaska for four years, it time to move on."

Edward just nodded, with a smile in his face he followed Alice outside. Everyone was in their cars; Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for Alice. Emmett Jeep's horn was heard.

"Hey, buddy see 'a in the airport."

"Yeah," Edward said.

Alice got easily in the backseat of the Jeep next to Jasper. She waved Edward goodbye with her tiny hand. Edward waved back. He watched as the Jeep disappeared in the distance.

Edward climbed the backseat of the Mercedes. He tried to smile to Carlisle, but it didn't work out, he didn't smile at all. Carlisle sighed.

"Edward you knew this was coming…" Edward nodded, "Everything is going to be alright. We're family."

"I know that, dad." Edward said, looking to Carlisle and Esme. Esme gave him a small smiled.

_I hope, that Alice and Carlisle are right_, he thought.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jessica was getting ready for the big party. She love been around of boys, she like to hook up with guys, she like the way boys smelled. She knew, that was wrong in a way, but she liked. But boys weren't all that she liked, she liked to get high, get drunk and try everything. Her best friend Angela was always there when she had a breakdown.

Her cell phone rang. She picked up, and looked at the screen, it read it; Angela. Jessica rolled her eyes, don't get her wrong, she love her, she is like a sister to her. But Angela could be annoying sometimes.

No one could understand her. After that night, she felt dirty, betrayed; she wouldn't wipe out those nightmares that follow her everywhere. But she did something wrong, no one knew what happened to her that night. She tries not to have breakdown there and now. She quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, Angie."

"Hey, are you still up for the movie night with me and Ben right?"

_Oh shit! _Jessica thought _I totally forgot the movie night_. But she didn't like to be around when Ben and Angela were showing their love. That wasn't their movie night anymore, it was Ben's. Since Angela was dating Ben, the movie night changed; there was only action and fights movies.

"Angie, don't get me wrong, but I just meet this hottest guy and well I am going to a party tonight."

"Jess when are you going to stop?"

"Please don't start."

"People are starting to talk," Jessica could hear someone talking in the other line, she knew it was Ben. "I am worried about you; you have changed since that party."

Jessica shut her eyes, she didn't want to recall that night. That was three years ago, but that three years haven't helped her at all. She could still see that event clearly as water in her mind.

"I have to go…" Jessica said in a low voice. "See 'a later."

"Ok, bye." Angela said with a sigh, "just be careful alright?"

"Always," before hang up, Jessica said hi to Ben.

Jessica picked up her favorite photo of her and Angela. She looked happy, and also Angela, it was a good memory. It was taken in Halloween, three years ago.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, and knock. _Jessica faced the door of her room. Her room was painted in purple; she had a lot of posters of her favorite bands. She got a queen bed facing the window. Two nightstands were placed at the side of the bed. In front of the bed was a small dressing table.

"Come in," Jessica said.

Her step brother was in. David was her abettor. He was a good looking guy, he was black haired, and his eyes were ocean blue. He works out almost every day, but he like to get high and drink a lot like Jessica and he was a womanizer. But he was proud of her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyeing her.

"To a party," Jessica walked up to her dressing table, to finish her make-up. "Can you cover up for me?"

"I don't know…"Jessica faced him, she did the puppy eyes. "Oh, don't do that. I hate it when girls do that."

"C'mon, you have done this many times." She walked up to him, "You're my favorite bro."

"Duh, dumbass, I'm your only brother." David hit her soft in her head. Jessica giggled. "So are you going to cover up for me?"

"Let me think about," David posed in a thinking position, "of course. But if mama find out, I don't know anything."

"Thanks," they hugged."You're the best brother ever."

"Nah, I'm a big asshole," David murmur. "I'm leaving, so you can get ready."

Jessica smiled, as David shut the door behind him. She finished her wake-up, she liked to natural. She knew boys didn't like girls with a lot of make-up on. Plus she didn't like either, some girls looked like clowns.

At ten o'clock Jessica, sneak out of her room by the window. She has done this many times, and it really didn't matter to her if their parents find out. She was seventeen now, she was an adult now. Went to the party, she had a lot of fun. She drunk and get high, everything around her was a blur.

The lights, the people and the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. SM owns everything. _

_I need a beta, I know my English is not good, I am almost done with chapter 3, and I could love to have chapter 3 read by a beta. Read and review! :D_

**~ 2 ~**

Edward was amazed by how Forks had change. It wasn't their first time in Forks, but everything was different. It was the weekend so Edward was trying to enjoy the last two days alone in his room before they had to start school. He liked the way his room was, it was painted in white and the furniture was a simple mix of black and white.

"_Edward, can we talk?" _Alice asked in her mind.

"What's it Alice?"

"_Can you stay with Jasper for awhile? Rosalie and I are going to a shopping trip."_

_So soon, _Edward thought rolling his eyes, but he couldn't say no. He knew Jasper was in no state to be left alone, he wasn't in complete control of himself. Sometimes reading his mind, Edward felt bad really bad. he knew how jasper struggled with his thirst.

"Sure," Edward finally answered. "Have fun."

"_I will," _Alice sounded happy in her mind, She was already making a list of things to buy. "_He's in the living room." _

Edward went downstairs. Jasper was watching some TV. Well he wasn't really watching TV; He was just using it as a method to distract himself from the fragrances of human life around them. Edward sighed out loud, Jasper turned around, and when he saw Edward he smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming," Jasper said before sighing."I am sorry, I'm making this difficult for you," he said with an almost shy demeanor.

"You don't have to be sorry. None of us are in complete control, although perhaps Carlisle is." Edward joked. "Want to play chess?"

"Sure but no mind reading."

"Sure."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jessica awoke in the living room of the party. She took a quick look at the living room, some drunken guys and girls were still lying around the lounge. She quickly picked up her t-shirt and after shoes – as she tried to dodge the beer cans. The whole room was a mess, empty bottles decorated every surface and random pieces of clothing draped themselves in disjointed patterns.

She looked at the clock on the night table that was nearby the living room, it was noon. The good thing about it was that it was a weekend. Without hesitation she left the house and walked all the way home.

She climbed in through the window and smiled at the silence that filled the house. It seemed her mom and dad was out at work. She took some clothes out to take a shower. Jessica didn't recall all her hook ups; she didn't want to remember anything, that's why she got high when she got the opportunity.

She took a long shower and she dressed up for the day, once she was ready she sloped down the stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She had only just lifted the spoon up to her mouth when her cell phone rang. It was a text message.

_Party 2night, La Push! _Jessica smiled, she texted back. _I'll be there. _

"Good morning, good morning!" her brother sang, stepping in the kitchen."How was the party? Oh, you don't have to answer, you just got here."

"Did mom find out?"

"Nah, she was just working in her office." He said, grabbing a bowl to eat some cereals," did Marcus text you? There's a party tonight, down at La Push. There's going to be a bonfire, and everything."

"I know, he just text me," Jessica showed him the text message. "Are you going?"

"Maybe, I have something else to do tonight; some girls are waiting for this man," he grabbed his crotch with one hand, while Jessica just rolled her eyes. "Are you going?"

"Yes," she got up, and put the bowl in the dishwasher. "But I have to do something first."

"What's it?"

"I'm not telling you, bye."

Jessica left the kitchen without saying another word. Once she got her things together she made her way to see Angela, she had an apology to give.

The day seemed to fly by, and before Jess knew it, it was night again. The same enticing darkness where the shadows were filled with naughty possibilities.

Jessica was ready for the party, and she felt beautiful. Her curly dark hair was down; her outfit was simple, along with her makeup. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck top and black Rampage Beckett boots.

She took her car keys and drove to La Push. In the distance, Jessica could hear the thumping bass line of a common song: _Good Girls Go Bad_ by Cobra Starship. She could hear the waves crashing on the shoreline, a subtle back beat to the music.

As she got closer Jessica started to sing the song.

"I know your type…You're daddy's little girl…Just take a bite…"

When she got there some friends were around the bonfire. A group of girls were talking happily with a beer in hand, the fire making shapes on their faces. As Jessica got closer she saw her friends, by the light of the fire Jessica could tell that it was Marcus, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, and some other boys she didn't know.

"Jessica, its good having you here," Marcus said. Jessica smiled at him. "Want a beer?"

"Sure," Jess replied extending her hand to take the Abita beer Marcus was offering.

The rest of the night was fun, Jessica was chatting and laughing. She danced for a while with Marcus, while dancing Jessica was laughing about the jokes he was telling her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The weekend went by fast. The Cullen family was ready for their first time in school. Edward was driving alone in his car. The rest were in Emmett Jeep's. Edward parked alongside by Emmett, Edward could tell that they were happy.

"Ready?" Alice asked as she stepped outside of the Jeep," It's going to be a long day."

"Yes, Alice we're ready," everyone said in union.

"Perfect! Let's go to the office for our schedules."

They walked to the office, in their way to the office some students stopped what they were doing just to stare at them. They could hear them talking about them already, they knew they were the new kids.

The plans were as Edward, Alice, and Jasper were juniors, and Rosalie and Emmett were seniors.

They got their schedules; some of them got some classes together. After checking their schedules they headed for their first period. Edward re-read his schedule. In first period he had Math. He found the room easily. The first period didn't go well, and Edward hoped that lunch would pass a little easier. Edward just hoped that in lunch would go easier on him.

"_Could this be anymore tedious?" _Edward thought,_ "I guess there's just three more hours to go!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. SM owns everything. The storyline is mine! 8D  
_

_Thanks to my great beta, DeepCrimson91, I know, maybe I give you some headache with my bad spelling. But thanks again! Lots of love to you! :)  
_

_I found something shocking, I have 15 hits in both chapters and just 5 reviews, I am totally shocked. I can't believe it, please review! I want to know what you think about the story, please review!  
_

**~ 3 ~**

It was lunch time, Jessica was at her locker getting some books she needed in the next classes. She had been late again to first period this morning; she'd partied late last night. Parties in the week didn't help her at all in school, but she couldn't stop it. She loved to party. Second period wasn't much better, but at least she managed to get to third before the teacher shut the door. It wasn't until she got to her third period that she heard about the new kids, not that she paid much attention. They would be swamped with enough of it already.

Finally, in her fourth period, she tried to talk to Edward. Tried and failed because he didn't utter one word. The silent treatment made Jessica mad. She had actually been friendly and he didn't talk to her at all. It was rude and stuck-up and that pissed her off. The bell rang and he was gone before the noise ended. Shaking her head Jessica put her books in her backpack. If he wanted to be that way, that was just fine, she didn't want to talk to him anyway.

Jessica headed to the cafeteria room and went to sit with Angela, Ben, and other friends. As she went to get some lunch, she noticed her ex-boyfriend was following her. She didn't like that at all.

"Hey, how are you been?" Alexander asked. He was tall, handsome, dark haired, and his green eyes were beautiful. He was well-educated, he always respected her. But, and it was a big but, he always wanted to have her under his control.

"I have been great, you?"

"Great, it's that true?"

Jess looked at him, now she was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she finally questioned.

"That you… and…Ryan hooked up." His green eyes seemed hurt.

"No, who said that? No don't tell me. It was Larissa, right?" Jessica grabbed his hand. "You do believe me right?" She really didn't know why she wanted him to trust her so much or why it bothered what his opinion was.

There was a moment of silent. Being a popular girl was hard, Jessica knew this, and everyone wanted to destroy you. "_Every bitch, that's so jealous of you!_" Jessica thought.

"So, if it's a lie why you don't do something about it?"

"I'll—"

"No, I know you well enough by now, Jess. You just want more attention. All you popular girls are the same."

Jessica really hated when she was screamed at, she looked at him with deadly eyes.

"See you around." Jessica walked away with her tray of food.

She didn't know why she broke up with him. He's nice, handsome, sexy, and respectful. He was there for her when she needed him. He was the perfect boyfriend but not for Jessica. When she sat down in the table everyone was looking at her.

"What?" Jessica said angrily.

"Nothing" they replied.

"Good."

Everyone at the table was chatting, and laughing, like nothing had happened. Jessica took a look around the cafeteria. She spotted the new kids, they were good looking. There were five of them. There was a pixie girl, with black hair, and at her side was a boy with blonde hair. His expression was very restrained, very serious given that this was just high school. The next guy was huge: he was built like a bear, thick muscles made up his arms and a broad strong chest filled out his top. Beside him with a look of boredom on her face was a beautiful blonde. She looked like she'd fit right in with the models on the magazine covers, probably put most of them to shame. However, no matter how different they each were from one another, they each had one thing in common. They were pale, almost to the point of being the same color as the alabaster walls.

_And there he is_! Jessica thought loudly as Edward sat in the table with his family, she hated him. Jessica didn't like to be ignored. As Jessica was watching him, she thought about those stupid girls who had swooned over him. The ones who said he was handsome, and wanted to make him theirs.

_What's so great about him? He's arrogant. He clearly has no idea what he's doing when it comes to girls, and I'm pretty sure he's gay anyway!_ Jessica grumbled in her head.

Across the hall, Edward was trying to hold in his laughter; he liked the way she thought about him it was different to the other girls. _Gay?_ Edward repeated. Jasper looked at him. _What's going?_ He asked him.

"Nothing"

"_C'mon I can feel your emotions, remember? You want to laugh_."

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett asked. Rosalie and Alice looked at them, waiting for an answer.

"Lunch is over," Edward said when the bell rang. He looked at the table where Jessica was sat at but she wasn't there anymore.

Rosalie and Emmett went to their classes. Alice, Jasper, and Edward had gym together. Their teacher, Mr. Bush, told them not to change for the day so instead they sat on the floor just watching the lesson go by.

"Listen, everyone," the teacher called out. "Today we're doing—" Mr. Bush didn't finish. He was interrupted when Jessica walked in, Alexander following her.

Usually when someone was late to his class, they ran a mile, but today he had other plans. Jessica cursed when she looked at the other students ready and waiting to start. She was late and she knew what that meant. Usually when someone was late to Mr. Bush's lesson they had to run a mile and Jessica hated running. Little did Jessica know that Mr. Bush had other plans for the day.

"C'mon, sit," Mr. Bush said looking at them. Jessica and Alexander followed his instructions quietly. "Like I was saying, today we are doing softball, but first ten laps around the gym, no cutting corners. Thank Miss Stanley and Newlands for this one kids." And with that he blew his whistle again.

Everyone started to run. Jessica leaned in close to Marcus, whispering in his ear.

"I feel like I am in a damn army," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"C'mon it's not that bad, it's good for us."

They ran the ten laps, and then headed outdoor where the field was to get some fresh air. As Jessica inhaled she could have sworn the air was so much sweeter than usual, but then again she really needed it after all the running. Like usual it was cloudy outside, but for once it wasn't raining.

"Any volunteers to be our captains," Mr. Bush looked at the class, looking for some hands up, "any?"

"I am up," Marcus said walking up to the front, looking arrogant and sexy at the same time.

"Any others?" Mr. Bush started to look in his list of students, "If not, I will pick someone myself."

"Here," Alex walked up next to Marcus, they shook hands. They were friends after all.

"First one to pick someone is Marcus, then Alex," Mr. Bush called out his instructions.

They made the teams; Jessica was with Marcus, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Trina and other students, but Jessica didn't get along with them, they were friends of Larissa. In the other team were Larissa, Alex, David, and Larissa friends.

Edward, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the bleachers, they were just watching the following hour. Edward looked bored, he _was _bored. Out of his mind.

"Time is up people," Mr. Bush yelled. "Get in positions now."

The first ones to bat were Marcus' team. Marcus chose Jessica to bat first.

"You have to be kidding me," Jessica sounded nervous." You know I can't bat, and I am not good in this sport."

"Try it," Marcus had a funny look in his face. Jessica hit him. "Aw. What wildness," Marcus scoffed.

Jessica took position in home plate; she put apart her legs a little. She was holding the bat hard; she balanced the bat in her shoulder. Larissa was the pitcher; she had a big smile in her face. That smile said: "_I am going to humiliate you!_" Without warning Larissa throw the ball toward Jessica, she jump out of the ball in time, if she didn't the ball was going to hit in her stomach.

"First strike," Mr. Bush called from his position, behind the fence.

"Hey, play nice." Trina shouted. Jessica smile back at her.

Jessica tried a second time, but she didn't hit the ball.

"Second strike."

Marcus walked up to Jessica; he put his arms around her, and positioned his hands upon of Jessica.

"Let me show," Marcus said in her ear. "Like this, feel that? — relax your muscles. Now pivot your hips, it always in the hips." Jessica nodded.

"Get a room!" Larissa yelled at them, some laughed.

"Don't listen to her," Marcus said looking at her, and walked away to his spot behind the fence.

The third time Jessica hit the ball, she ran when her team shouted to run. She was running, she remembered to slide when someone was about to get in the base, she didn't want that, she was wearing shorts, if she did that. Her legs later were going to look bad, and she didn't want that. But from her team she slide, and she got in base.

She got up, and looked down to her legs; they looked like a lion had scratched them. Some blood was coming out of her legs. "_Oh, this is bad, totally bad. My legs!"_ Jessica thought worried. Her legs were something fabulous to her; boys always looked at her pale legs.

Edward, Jasper and Alice tensed, they could smell Jessica blood. They were holding their breath. They didn't want to move an inch; they kept staring at nothing to keep their minds off the delicious liquid pouring down Jessica's pale skin.

Jessica noticed their odd behavior, _that's weird, totally weird_.

"Are you alright?" Jessica heard Mr. Bush asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure." Jessica yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Jessica almost jumped; Alex was beside her, looking worried. "They look pretty bad; do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"Nah, thank you, I will survive, I guess—"

"You guess? You love your legs, very much." Jessica looked at him, he remembered that. "C'mon don't ask how I recall that, we were dating back then."

"I can see you recall that," Jessica said with a big smile.

"Can you walk back?"

"Yeah I think so."

"C'mon people let's keep playing," Mr. Bush said, where he was standing in second base. "We have half an hour."

At the end Marcus' team won, they made four runs. Marcus was carrying Jessica as a joke at what happened in P.E. They headed to the parking lot; they waited there for a while. Then Angela and Ben joined them.

Jessica legs hurt; the jean was making the pain worse with each step she took to Marcus car. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder, she found Edward looking at her.

"_There just something weird about him," _Jessica thought still looking at him,_ "maybe 'cause he is gay_."

This time Edward laughed out loud, even though he was trying to hold himself together. The rest were shocked, it was the first time they heard him laugh like that in years. They were happy.

_What do you think, good? bad?  
Review please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. SM owns everything. The storyline is mine! 8D _

_Thanks to my great beta, DeepCrimson91!  
A/N: Guys please; I want to see some reviews. I want to know if you're like the story or not. Please review? ;) _

**~ 4 ~**

Jessica and Trina walked to their fourth period, chemistry with Mrs. Lackey. She glanced at Edward. He was sitting in the third row, whilst Jess was just two behind him. As she settled into her seat she had a good look at the third row, but he didn't seem to notice her watching him.

Mrs. Lackey didn't have Jessica's attention at all. Instead her mind was churning over one subject: Edward. She remembered yesterday and the odd behavior of the Cullens. Their expressions were like they had been punched in the face. Jessica shook her head; you need to stop thinking about them, she chastised herself.

"So today, we're doing an experiment. We are turning bronze into gold, fun right?" Mrs. Lackey said handing out the experiment handout and a bag with five pennies in the plastic bag. "I will choose the teams, okay so let's get started."

Mrs. Lackey was numbering everyone with ones, twos, threes, and fours. "You need to go to the lab with the same number as you've been given. Four in each group, but first put on your chemistry lab coats and safety glasses; we don't want any chemicals getting on the clothing."

"What number you got?"Jessica asked Trina, putting her lab coat on and safety glasses.

"You already forgot? Earth to Jessica, I am number four, you?"

"I am number three, always first." Jessica joked with a short laugh. She went to her lab, leaving while she heard Trina laughing.

"Hey babe," Christian said to Jessica, he was Jessica's friend.

"Hey, petticoat chaser," Jessica faced the mirror she had in front, she made a messy bun, they were dealing with fire, and she didn't want to look like chucky at the end if her hair burned. "Where are the others?"

"Maybe it's you and me." Christian was getting closer and closer with a big grin.

_Yeah, in your dreams_! Jessica wanted to say, but she didn't.

"Chris, back off," Jessica started to walk backwards until she hit something hard, like a wall. Then she remembered that there's no wall. Slowly she turned around and her jaw dropped,

Edward was there. She couldn't speak, Jessica stuttered. "I am—am sorry," she finally said. Jessica felt fear just looking in those gold eyes.

Jessica stood there, her heart pounding, she wanted to run away, but her mind didn't seem to be functioning at all. Edward didn't say anything; he just walked to the lab. Jessica went back to Christian, Christian had a funny face.

"It's your fault," Jessica mouthed, no words come out.

Jessica and Christian were a team; Edward and another girl were also working together. Jessica noticed something that made her happy; Edward didn't talk to the girl at all. Edward was like that with all the girls around him. Jessica's super-ego was now up; the way Edward had treated her didn't make her feel bad anymore. After that Jessica was smiling so during the whole hour she and Chris laughed and joked about everything.

"Miss Stanley, might I talk to you?" Mrs. Lackey stopped Jessica, it was finally lunch. Jessica glanced around the classroom. It was only her and Edward, and a few other students in the classroom, "Cullen can you come please."

Jessica walked up to Mrs. Lackey desk, Edward following behind. Edward didn't like what he had heard in Mrs. Lackey's head, not one little bit.

"Yes?" Jessica said, she was wondering what Mrs. Lackey wanted. She could almost feel Edward's eyes burning on her skin even though she had her back to him.

Mrs. Lackey sighed. "I am afraid I need to call to your house, you're failing my class," Mrs. Lackey said putting her glasses in her desk. "There's one way you can pass however, if you're willing."

Jessica didn't want her mom or Angela to find out that she wasn't passing chemistry.

"Okay, I guess I will go with the last option." Jessica heard Edward chuckled, was he laughing about her? Jessica ignored him.

"We can do tutoring."

"Okay, when we do start?" Jessica questioned.

"I'm not going to be tutoring you, Edward will," Mrs. Lackey said looking at Edward with a small smile. Jessica world was failing into pieces.

"Okay—" Jessica didn't know how to put what she was about to say, she stepped closer to Mr. Lackey. "Okay, look Edward and I aren't really good friends, at all." Jessica was whispering now, she didn't want Edward to hear her. "I was hoping that you could replace him, or something."

"Well I guess this tutoring is going to make you guys become friends, plus he will not be replaced, you'll be sitting with him starting next week."

This time Jessica jaw dropped, she couldn't sit with someone else. Jessica was comfortable sitting with Trina, they had sitting together since they had the class. Plus she didn't like the way Edward made her feel, fear and something else that she couldn't put a name on yet.

"Mrs. Lackey, you can't do this, I have been sitting with Trina the whole year."

"Look I am doing it. I already did the new sitting chart." Mrs. Lackey looked at Edward, Edward stepped forward. "When do you think you can start?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Edward finally spoke; Jessica was lost hearing his voice. It's was like hearing a slow bell, "If that's alright."

Jessica eyed him, he was standing there, he was wearing dark blue jeans, a short sleeve gray t-shirt, his bronze hair was messy. Jessica looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Could you start tutoring her today after school?" Mrs. Lackey asked. Edward stood there thoughtfully.

"Yes ma'am." Edward eyed Jessica; she had her arms crossed in her chest. She looked mad and irritated.

"Okay, then we have deal. Do you think you can handle it, Jessica?" Jessica felt like Mrs. Lackey was testing her, pushing her buttons to see if she'd flip, Jessica didn't like it. Jessica really hated her weak points.

"Yes, we have a deal." Jessica finally said.

"Okay, that's all for today, you can leave for lunch now," Mrs. Lackey said with a waving hand.

Jessica grabbed her backpack that was nearby the desk of Mrs. Lackey; she put her backpack on her shoulder and walked out of the room. She went to her locker, and exchanged books, slamming the locker door and making an echo sound in the corridor.

"Boo!" Jessica jumped; Marcus was leaning against the next locker. "What the matter with you? I was talking to a wall or what."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Jessica was holding her anger, but she couldn't and let go of everything. "You know I hate teachers, they are so mean to us. I know they are doing this 'cause they want a better future for us, but sometimes they are just out of order." Jessica talked very fast and finished with a big sigh causing her hair to flutter up into the air briefly.

"Ha-ha. Wow. Calm down, everything is going to be alright. Come on it's time for lunch." Marcus looked at his watch

Jessica rolled her eyes, of course, Marcus really didn't care at all, that was how he was, but if Alex was there he would tell her something nice.

Jessica shook her head. "I don't want to face Angela and Trina, can we go somewhere else." Jessica leant herself next to her locker, looking at Marcus.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I am dying for some Mexican food, let's go to Azteca," Jessica said in a dreamily voice. The restaurant wasn't far; it was about twenty minutes from school.

"Okay."

"But you will pay," Jessica said as they headed to the parking lot.

"Let's go before I regret this," Marcus said getting inside the car.

The ride didn't take that long, Marcus opened Jessica door. The restaurant had a big sign, with prickly pears and cactus aside. They got in; the restaurant had soft mariachi music. Jessica loved the restaurant; it had good food, not good, delicious food. Jessica got out her phone and text Angela and Trina.

"_I am Azteca! :) Jessie_" In a few seconds she got a text of Angela and Trina. "_K! ;p Angie_" "_Bring us some food! ;) Trina_"

A blonde waitress walked up to them, she led them to their table, and she gave them a menu. Jessica started to eat chips with salsa. The waitress came back to their table.

"Ready to order?" She asked them. They nodded.

"I want chicken tacos, and for drink strawberry lemonade." Jessica said looking at the menu.

"Is that everything?" The waitress asked, Jessica nodded. "How about you?" The waitress faced Marcus.

"I want club quesadilla and 7-up." Marcus couldn't stop looking at her; he didn't even look down to the menu. Their waitress left.

Marcus looked over his shoulder, to have a good look at the girl. Jessica nudged his foot.

"Ouch. What?"

"Stop looking at her you looked like you were going to dry hump her right here and now."

"Stop," Marcus lifts a finger at her, "I am warning you."

Jessica did a gesture. They ate, and left. They got to their last period, they missed fourth. Jessica was a little late; she walked in with a bag of the food. She sat with her friends. Angela, Trina and Bean ate the food during the period.

Edward was watching Jessica, he had a fight with Alice during lunch, he was mad that she hadn't told him about the vision. He didn't want to read Alice mind, he didn't like what she was telling him.

"_I am just telling you to be nice to her; she needs someone to listen to her._" Alice said in her mind.

When the bell rang, Edward was the first one to leave the classroom, he waited outside for Jessica.

"Be nice to her," Alice said when she was passing by with Jasper. Jasper just said something in his mind, "good luck."

Edward read Angela mind, he saw how Jessica was laughing and talking with everyone. When she saw him standing there, she stopped laughing. It was time to face the truth. Jessica faced Angela and Trina.

"What's going on?" Trina and Angela asked at the same time, looking at Edward and Jessica. Edward smile.

"I am torturing her, she's not passing chemistry." Jessica jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that Edward would just tell them.

"What?" Again Angela and Trina said in a pitched voice.

"For you first question, yes, we will talk later about the last one." Jessica hugged them.

"We will." Angela hugged her back, as well Trina and Ben.

Jessica watched them leave while Edward started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Edward heard Jessica ask as she was following behind.

Edward stopped. "Where do you think?" Edward faced her; he tried to sound nice, but it came out rude. "To the library, you thought that you were going to my house?" Edward laughed short. He couldn't hold back from having a sneak peek at Jessica's thoughts.

"_Okay that was way too mean of him. I was right; he doesn't respect girls, stupid jackass!" _Edward was holding in his laugher.

"No, I thought we were going to Mrs. Lackey's room." The anger was obvious in Jessica voice. She headed to the library.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_; Edward followed Jessica shaking his head. In their first tutoring session no one died in their battlefield.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. SM owns everything. The storyline is mine! 8D _

_N/A: Here were actions starts between Jess and Eddie. I hope you like the story! :) Reviews please! Thanks so much to my beta DeepCrimson91. Lots of love! ;) Thanks to SuperLittleVampire, Edrose, Katy, YourMomma, for reviewing! 8D  
Also thanks to those people who are reading and not reviewing, I hope you are enjoying the story! _

**~ 5 ~**

It was October. The trees were naked now, the leaves were everywhere. It was a month since the family Cullen had arrived to Forks. Edward sighed; he was in his room, watching the rain. He got up and walked to the window, he stood there for a while, just watching.

Edward looked back at the clock he had in his room, it already read eight thirty. He wondered what Jessica was doing. Edward shook his head sharply. _Who cares what she is doing?_ He went back to his bed, and he grabbed his book. He was reading _O Alquimista_ in Portuguese by Paulo Coelho. No matter how hard he tried Edward couldn't concentrate on the words flowing across the page. Instead his mind was occupied with something else, or to be more specific _someone_ else. Jessica. With frustration Edward threw the book across the room. _You need to stop think about her_, his mind screamed at him.

Edward went downstairs, passing by the living room, where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were playing on the Wii. Edward stood there watching them. Alice looked at him with a smile, and in the process distracted Edward enough for him to smile back.

"Want to play?" Alice asked walking up to him. Edward nodded.

"But no mind reading," everyone in the room said together. Edward chuckled.

"Promise," Edward grabbed the Wii control that Jasper was offering.

They played for three hours; after that Emmett and Rosalie left for a hunting trip, leaving Jasper, Alice, and Edward in the living room.

"How is tutoring going?" Alice asked looking at Edward; she just hoped that it wasn't a bad moment to ask this question.

"It's going good, I guess—" Edward stopped, "I have to stop tutoring her."

"What? Why?" This time Alice raised her voice.

"I find it unnerving being around her. Plus there's the fact she hates me, I can read it in her mind," Edward said sitting back on the sofa and putting his hands back in his head. "Stopping will be for the best, I guess," Edward said more to himself.

"Maybe she hates you because you're mean to her. I saw everything you had done to her in the past few weeks," Alice said giving up; Jasper was trying to calm her down."I said be nice to her, what would Esme said if she knew what you were doing?"

"I don't want her near me," Edward said with venom in his voice. He got up; they were face to face now, Jasper got in the middle. "You need to stop watching what I am doing."

"You know I can't control it. My visions come to me when they want to, I can't block them out," Alice said with confidence. She was feeling calmer so she smiled at Jasper in thanks.

"For here on, what you see about me you will tell me, Alice, do you hear? I am still mad at you; you should have told me that Mrs. Lackey would ask me to tutor Jessica. At least then I could have backed out of it."

"I am sorry, but I don't think it's that bad. I'll warn you if there's any danger."Alice crossed her tiny arms in her chest.

Edward didn't want to have another fight with Alice, so he surrendered with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to hunt." Edward left the house.

Edward was running. He hated when he got into a fight with his family, especially over a human. Soon he didn't know where he was in the vast forest, but being lost didn't bother him. He just kept running.

**. . . .**

Jessica turned on the radio and waited for Marcus. Jessica looked up when a car's lights almost made her go blind with the brightness. Marcus was beside her in his yellow Camaro with black racing stripes on the hood. Jessica followed Marcus to that familiar house she has visited for this past eleven years, Jessica felt connected to Marcus, his dad died five years ago.

Jessica drove to the entrance of the large farmhouse where Marcus lived. Jessica called it a mini castle. It had the look of castle, the bricks were reddish and it had many different flowers all around the house. The nearest neighbors were one mile away. In the backyard it had a lake with a small deck.

Marcus opened Jessica's door.

"Thanks," Jessica said she was confused with Marcus' attitude; he had never opened her door for her before. Why was he doing it now? "Are we alone?"

"Yes, I think the housekeeper already left."

"When is your mom coming back?"

"Maybe this week, the work had kept her away longer than she thought it would. She's in upper New York right now." Marcus led Jessica inside the house.

They made sandwiches and settled down to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie Jessica fell asleep, Marcus looked down, and he had a small smile in his face. Marcus carried Jessica upstairs to his room, pulling his bed cover to the side and laying her in the middle of the large double. He made sure her body was sheltered from the cold by covering her again before he left for the guest bedroom.

Next Monday Jessica walked into her fourth period; she hoped that Mrs. Lackey forgotten about the new sitting chart. She went to sit with Trina. As soon as she hit the seat the bell rang.

"Jessica, you're sitting with Edward," Mrs. Lackey said from beside her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Jessica lied.

"Okay, get moving. I want to start my class."

Jessica grabbed all her things and went to sit with Edward while Mrs. Lackey continued to give them their notes.

"You need to take notes. That's what the pen and paper were invented for," Edward said as he masterfully wrote out the exact words Mrs. Lackey was saying.

"You're my father now or what?" Jessica said not facing him; she didn't want to look at him.

"You are such an irritable person to be around."

"Me?" This time Jessica faced him, her face was a little red. She was mad. "Have you heard yourself? You are the irritable one. I don't want talk to you." Jessica faced Mrs. Lackey.

"You are so easy," Edward whispered in Jessica ear.

Edward icy breath made Jessica body go into a big chill. The rest of the class flowed by so did the rest of the day. Jessica said her bye to her friends and walked to the library. She sat at the same table as the last day of tutoring.

After ten minutes Edward hadn't arrived, Jessica looked around the library but there was no sight of Edward near. Jessica sighed in irritation. She kept hearing what Edward had said, "_You are so easy_."

"Easy to what?" Jessica said aloud.

"Sorry for my tardiness," Edward said sitting in the opposite side of the table.

Jessica wasn't paying much attention. She was just looking at Edward, studying him to try and find out what made him…him. She didn't know anything about him at all; well she knew that he was adopted. But she just had that feeling that there was something odd about him.

"Do you understand everything I have said?"

"What do you mean 'you are so easy'," Jessica questioned looking at him, she felt fear again. She had always felt fear when she was near him. He was dark. He was hiding something, Jessica could feel that.

"Well everyone can tell when you are mad; I can tell what's your favorite color, music, and everything that maybe even your friends don't know of."

Jessica gulped hard. She couldn't tell if he was just playing around with her or being serious.

"What's my favorite color?" Jessica challenged him.

"Your favorite color is red."

Jessica fear grew, _how does he know that? We haven't talked about this. _

"Nope, you are lying, my favorite color is purple." Jessica lied.

"You are such a big liar. But I can take that if you want."

"What's my favorite band?"

"Your favorite band is Linkin Park." Edward leaned towards her.

Jessica was uncomfortable having this conversation with Edward, so she cleared her throat.

"I think we should carry on, my mom is waiting for me." Jessica said nervous, she hoped that it wasn't notable, she gather all her things together.

Jessica almost ran from the library. She kept looking back, but there was no sight of Edward. She got inside the car and drove to her house but even there she didn't feel safe anymore. She kept thinking of Edward and their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or anything to do with the Twilight saga. SM owns everything. The storyline is mine! _

_N/A: Everything is going to get more interesting after you find out what Bella is. She is going to be in the story! :) Plus I want to take the relationship of Edward and Jessica in a different way. I don't want to rush things. Another thing, Eddie will have an enemy here. You will find out why, later. So keep reading. __**R&R**__! (: ]I hope you like the story, thanks for the reviews and to my beta! _

**~ 6 ~**

Edward was in his room trying to figure out a plan to scare Jessica away. He smiled quietly to himself, the fear he had seen in Jessica's eyes yesterday had excited him. If Alice was having visions of Jessica she didn't tell him at all.

_I just hope to see her soon._ Edward thought and Jessica's smile appeared in his mind. Those sparkling, wide, brown eyes set in creamy skin. Edward shook his head. He hated when he thought of her. All he wanted to do was ensure she got scared away and that he wouldn't have to be so close to her anymore.. He knew it would be easy to do that. He just hoped that his plan would work out.

Edward put the book down. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward said facing the door; he knew it was his pixie sister. "Alice, what do you want?"

"We are going to have a visit, Bella."

Edward narrowed his eyes, Bella was obsessed with him. She was a part of the Volturi and she loved him deeply, but Edward didn't return her feelings. Not at all. She irritated him to the point that he couldn't stand to be close to her. The very thought of Bella's red eyes and her amorous feelings brought Jessica's smile disturbingly into Edward's mind. He didn't know why it had popped up at that moment but he tried to ignore it nonetheless. He stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"When is she coming?" Edward asked worried. He knew Bella drank human blood as part of the Volturi so suddenly the imagine of Jessica's throat at Bella's lips forced its way into his mind. It was a picture gruesome enough to make his dead heart sink.

"In four weeks, unless she changes her mind."

"If she changes her mind, let me know."

"I will, Edward."

Alice sighed. She was blocking her mind from Edward now. "You know, I hate what you are doing to Jessica. It's not right. And it's not you."

"I don't want to have this conversation again, I am sick of hearing her name."

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong to you." Alice protested. "You need to tell me why?"

Edward looked at her; he wasn't in the mood to discuss Jessica or what he was doing to her. Edward had a plan to scare her away, it was simple. He didn't want Jessica near him. And Alice wasn't going to change his mind.

"Nothing, you're right. I have been an asshole to her. I will change that."

"I'll be watching what you are doing." Alice said as she walked out the room, pausing at the doorway. "Jessica is a good person, Edward." Alice said before leaving his room.

Edward didn't want to keep reading; he grabbed his car keys and left the left the house to get some peace of mind. As the thunderous engine growled beneath him, Edward just kept driving. He didn't have a destination now.

**҉**

"How about this one?" Jessica asked, showing an article to Angela. Angela was doing a review about a movie of the 90's. "The title sounds great. 'Fear'," Jessica unfolded the article and started reading. "A 16 year old girl takes up with a charming young man who quickly shows his colors when he beats a friend simply for walking with her and then goes totally ballistic after she tries to break up with him." Jessica finished reading. "This is a movie of the 90's that what are you looking for."

"I don't know, it's about stalkers and I don't like that." Angela wrinkled her nose.

"That's what people like, Angie." Jessica said shaking her head, putting back the article." We've been doing this forever. I'm starting to get pretty bored."

"You promised to help me out."

"Okay like the good friend I am. I will help you."

"Oh my god!" Trina said panting hard, next to Jessica."Have you seen him?"

"Who?" Jessica asked confused.

"Edward Cullen, the hottest guy on earth," Trina said as if it were obvious.

"Where is he?" Jessica asked as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. That all too familiar fear bubbled up inside her stomach, making butterflies flutter wildly against the walls. She remembered yesterday.

"Over there," Trina pointed across the library. Jessica looked were she was pointing, and of course there he was checking out a book.

Jessica's heart was beating hard against her chest, Thump…thump…thump. She lay down hiding behind a bookshelf. Don't freak out, it's just a coincidence; Jessica thought. She was trying to control her temper. Trina and Angela looked at each other confused. They crawled next to her.

"What are you doing?" Trina asked a little worry.

"I don't want to see him," Jessica said. "That's all."

"I am not buying it," Angela said. "You're lying."

Jessica wasn't planning to tell them what happened yesterday, to her it just sounded crazy, no, insane. If she told them, they were going too laughed at her.

"Oh man, you like him!" Trina said, clapping her hands together.

"What? No." Jessica declined shaking her head.

Jessica lied. The dark side of Edward was calling her, she knew it was a danger, she could feel danger just looking in those topaz eyes. But she couldn't stop herself. She knew that something was wrong with him. She remembered the title of the movie, that she read while ago, fear. That title now was ironic to Jessica.

What happens if he is a stalker? Jessica thought worried, ignoring Trina's and Angela's stares. I am his next victim? Jessica shook her head. She knew Edward wouldn't do that. She didn't know how she knew that, but it was a feeling.

Angela shook Jessica. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing let's get over with this." Jessica stood up, looking where Edward was standing, but he was gone now.

The girls finished the article in time. Around eight, they left the library. Jessica said goodbye to Angela and Trina.

"Text me when you get home." Angela said pointing at Jessica.

"Text me when you get home." Angela said pointing at Jessica.

"I promise," Jessica looked at Angela then back to Trina. "Both of you."

"Bye, see ya tomorrow." Jessica waved at them.

Trina and Angela were the first ones to leave the parking lot. Jessica started to walk to her car; it was just a few blocks where Angela was parked at. Jessica heard a branch break behind her. She spun around, trying to find of where the sound came from. But she didn't saw anybody.

Just ignore it, you are hearing things, Jessica thought slipping her eyes around the parking lot. The parking lot was almost empty just a few cars where there. Jessica got inside her car, and drive out of the parking lot.

The road was foggy. Jessica had that feeling of been followed, she look up in the rearview but no cars were behind her. Jessica tried to let go of that feeling. She was the only person in the road, no cars were passing by.

_BANG! _

Jessica stopped, she had hit something. Fear grew inside her; a black figure was in front of her. She couldn't tell who was. It was dark. But she could tell it was a male, he was standing like a male. He had his hands in the hood of the car, Jessica looked at him. She locked eyes with him. Jessica backed off, he didn't move.

Jessica did a turned and started driving to the library again; she wanted people so badly right now. Jessica looked overhead, she stopped he was standing just a meters of the car. Jessica hear his soft evil laughter, her eyes watered, she searched for phone. But her phone was dead.

She turned again and drove home. She searched for the phone again, it had full battery. Her hands trembled. She dialed Angela number. In the third ring, Angela answered.

"Hello."

"I didn't—he was there—I think I hit him…" Jessica sobs got louder.

"What happened?" Angela asked worried.

"I didn't see him." Jessica wiped her tears away. "Can I stay over your place tonight?"

"Yes, you don't need to ask."

"Okay, I am on my way."

"I will be waiting for you." Jessica and Angela hang up.

Jessica tried to control her tears, but she couldn't. She didn't saw him. She didn't saw his face either. She didn't know who was. Edward? Jessica shook her head, no, he wouldn't do that.

Jessica parked in Angela's driveway, Angela was waiting for her. Angela ran to her when she got out of the car, she hugged her.

"What happened?" Angela asked. Jessica looked at her, then back to the car.

Jessica was shocked. The car didn't have damage at all, she looked all over again, but she didn't find anything wrong.

"What wrong?" Angela asked again.

"I think—I hit something my way here."

"A deer?"

Jessica wasn't going to tell Angela, what happened. The images ran through Jessica's mind, to her it sound insane. She has hit someone and stood up walking, that didn't sounded pretty well at all. Or was just my imagination? She shook her head.

"Yeah, a deer, you know a lot of deer's are around here." Jessica tried to shake her fear off. "I'll stay in the house, sorry, it just— you know my dad and Adam."

Angela smile sweetly. "Of course I know. You don't need to explain."

They didn't speak for a while; none wanted to remember the deaths of Adam and Jessica's dad. Angela hugged Jessica.

"I should get going," Jessica said in a quiet voice. Angela nodded.

"If you need me call me, you know I am always here for you."

"Thanks Angie, you are a good friend." Jessica was standing next her car. "You really are."

"Be careful."

Jessica drove home, but she kept remind herself of the attack. She didn't get a lot of sleep that night. The attacker kept showing up in her mind.


End file.
